How to marry the Girl of your Dreams
by MajinSakuko
Summary: VW - Nach dem Ende des nervenaufreibenden Abenteuers kommt eine kurze Zeit der Entspannung. Um was für Probleme handelt es sich, die die 9 Königreiche bald heimsuchen werden? Lest und findet es heraus!
1. BP retten noch keinen schlechten Start

Titel: How to marry the Girl of your Dreams - Das zweite Kapitel einer Geschichte  
  
Teil: 1. Blumen und Pralinen retten noch keinen schlechten Start  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Idee und Drehbuch von Simon Moore, Roman von Kathryn Wesley, Erstveröffentlichung bei Hallmark Entertainment Books, vermarktet durch RTL Enterprises, kurz: mir nix, außer der Idee der FF  
  
Fandom: 10k  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: V/W, Christines Mutter, Tony, Wendell  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre/s: Romantik, Drama, Abenteuer  
  
Warning/s: Lime, Fluff  
  
A/N: Das ist mein erster Versuch einer FF außerhalb von DB. Es setzt direkt am Ende des Buches/Filmes an. Ich übernehme die Namen aus dem Roman (die Trolle heißen anders ...), im Buch ist alles viel ausführlicher und genauer - nicht so gekürzt wie die VOX-Fassung *kopfschüttel*  
  
-  
  
Die linke Hälfte des abnehmenden Mondes warf seine kalten Strahlen auf den Central Park, während die kühle Nachtluft durch die Wipfel der hohen Bäume strich und die Blätter zum Rascheln brachte. Der Park war um diese Uhrzeit verlassen, die letzten Jogger längst daheim im Warmen, kein Mensch, der noch mit seinem Hund Gassi ging, nicht einmal ein jungverliebtes Pärchen, das händchenhaltend über die Kieswege schlenderte.  
  
Virginia schmiegte sich enger an Wolf, und dieser schlang seinen Arm enger um sie, da sie leicht fröstelte. Noch immer trug sie ihre dünne, blaue Strickjacke über dem einfachen T-Shirt, die sie schon während all ihrer Abenteuer getragen hatte, doch daran lag es nicht, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt war, vielmehr war es seine Nähe, die ihr wohlige Schauer bereitete. Eine schier unendlich lange Zeit saßen sie schon in Stille gehüllt auf der Holzbank und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen, dabei war es gar nicht so ruhig um sie herum.  
  
Auf der nicht weit entfernt gelegenen Hauptstraße dröhnten unzählige Automotoren, quietschten Reifen und drückten genervte Fahrer auf ihre Hupen. Von irgendwoher kam laute, unmelodische Musik - *oder vielleicht klingt sie nur unmelodisch, weil ich die perfekte Musik gehört habe, und nun für alles andere verdorben bin? 'Zeit, sich zu binden' ...* -, wahrscheinlich aus einer neu eröffneten Diskothek.  
  
In der Luft hing der unverwechselbare Geruch von Manhattan, eine Mischung aus Abgasen, Panierfett und Hund, wobei Virginia den Hundegeruch noch am angenehmsten fand, da er sie an den treuäugigen Golden Retriever erinnerte, der ihr in den letzten Tagen so ans Herz gewachsen war. *Er muss mich wirklich verzaubert haben ...*, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. *So lange sind wir noch nicht getrennt und ich vermisse ihn schon. Es stimmt, was die Leute sagen; gemeinsame Abenteuer schweißen zusammen.*  
  
"Huff-puff, du solltest deine hübsche Stirn nicht in solche Falten legen! Das passt gar nicht zu dir, mein saftiges Mädchen." Mit dem Daumen strich Wolf Virginias gerunzelte Stirn vorsichtig glatt, legte den Kopf schräg, begutachtete sein Werk, während er sich an ihren überrascht aufgerissenen Augen erfreute. Dann blitzte es in den seinen auf und ein Grinsen zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben. "Schon viel besser ..."  
  
"Wolf, lass uns heimgehen, ja?" Der Wind hatte zugenommen, und auch, wenn Wolfs Körper sie bis jetzt wohlig warm gehalten hatte, so war es doch noch ein Stückchen weit zu gehen, bis sie beide ... Die Erkenntnis traf sie so unvorbereitet, wie an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als Wendell plötzlich aus dem Blauen in ihr Fahrrad gelaufen war und sie nicht rechtzeitig bremsen hatte können, und nach Wolfs Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte er genau dasselbe erkannt.  
  
Sie hatten kein Zuhause. Wenn nicht die Polizei ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut konfisziert hatte, dann hatte Mr. Murray es bestimmt aus dem Fenster geworfen oder sonst was damit angestellt. Unbewusst ballte Virginia ihre Hand zur Faust, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, wenn sie an den Mann dachte, der ihnen das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte. Nicht, dass ihr Vater sich weiß Gott wie vorbildlich verhalten hätte, aber die Behandlung, die sie von dem Hausbesitzer erhalten hatten, hatten sie bestimmt nicht verdient. Obwohl ...  
  
"Wie lange hält eigentlich die Wirkung dieser Drachendungbohnen an?", fragte Virginia. Im Stillen hoffte sie, dass die Wünsche, die Tony so unbedacht geäußert hatte, längst ihre Wirkung verloren hatten. Andererseits könnte es durchaus auch witzig sein, Murrays Familie als Untertanen zu haben ... Virginia schüttelte den Kopf. *Wo kommen nur diese Gedanken her? Seit Dad mir von seinen Wünschen erzählt hat, muss ich ständig daran denken ...*  
  
"Nun, nach sechs Wünschen ist die Wirkung vorbei, ganz einfach, so wie es im Vertrag steht. Dann kann man sich nichts mehr wünschen." Wieder zogen sich Virginias Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen, und Wolf lächelte, als könnte er in ihr kluges Köpfchen sehen und es beim Arbeiten beobachten. Schon als er sie zum allerersten Mal erschnuppert hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes war. *Zum Glück hab ich mich richtig entschieden ... lieben, essen, lieben, essen ... vom Lieben hab ich definitiv länger was ...* - "Wieso?", fragte Wolf zurück und kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand flink die Braue, die leicht verwirrt nach oben gezogen war.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Virginia lächeln. Diese Geste hatte sie zu lieben gelernt, genauso wie seine manchmal kindliche - manchmal unangebrachte - Neugier Dingen gegenüber, die er nicht kannte, sein ehrliches Herz und all die anderen, kleinen, scheinbar unscheinbaren Dinge, an die man sich vielleicht nicht erinnerte, die man nicht beim Namen nennen konnte, aber die so wichtig waren für das Glück zu zweit ... oder zu dritt.  
  
"Du kannst dich doch noch erinnern, was Dad erzählt hat, oder? Murray und seine Familie waren seine Diener und das SWAT-Team, das hinter ihm her war", antwortete sie, während eine Hand vermeintlich gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch strich. "Bleibt der Zauber noch bestehen, auch wenn die Bohne ihre Wirkung längst verloren hat?"  
  
"Oh, huff-puff, ich, na ja, fürchte schon, ja." Wolfs Augen blickten Virginia bedrückt an. "Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte Tony nie die Drachendungbohne unterjubeln dürfen, es ist alles meine Schuld! Jemine! Meinetwegen wird er jetzt auf ewig von der Polizei gejagt werden, bis sie ihn fangen und einsperren, wie im Schneewittchen-Gedächtnis-Gefängnis ... nur sicher für viel länger! Oh, Virginia! Bitte, vergib mir, ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich die Wirkung der Wünsche auslöschen werde, ja? Bitte?" Er redete in einem wahren Rausch, ohne seiner Verlobten auch nur Zeit zugeben, sich einen Satzanfang zurechtzulegen. "Aber wie hätte ich ihn anders dazu überreden können, mir deinen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten? Ich meine, eigentlich war es ja im Grunde genommen seine eigene Schuld. Da war er ja auch noch so gierig und hat sich um die Konsequenzen keine Sorgen gemacht ..." Das gewinnendste Lächeln erschien auf des Wolfes Lippen.  
  
"Wolf", meinte Virginia tadelnd und schüttelte ihren Kopf langsam von einer zur anderen Seite, wobei sie aber das belustigte Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen nicht verbergen konnte. "Du hast dich verändert, das weiß ich. Ich bin dir nicht böse."  
  
"Wirklich? Huff-puff, da bin ich aber erleichtert ..."  
  
Virginia schüttelte wieder den Kopf, ob Wolfs wirklich unberechenbaren Stimmungsschwankungen, die ja eigentlich bald ihr zustanden. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Die Polizei wird meinen Vater also noch immer suchen ... Aber Mr. Murray wird unsere Wohnung wahrscheinlich noch nicht ausgeräumt haben. Wir müssen dorthin. In meinem Zimmer habe ich mein Sparbuch. Außerdem gibt es einige Dinge, die ich nicht dort lassen möchte." Virginia löste sich von Wolf, stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Nach den aufregenden letzten Tagen war sie es gar nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange still zu sitzen. "Kommst du?", fragte sie lächelnd, als Wolf keine Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls zu erheben.  
  
"Äh ... aber ja doch", stammelte er und sprang behände auf die Beine. Bis jetzt hatte er Virginia erst einmal im Mondlicht stehen sehen, und da konnte sie es ihm doch nicht verübeln, dass er ein wenig neben sich gestanden - oder gesessen - war, oder?  
  
Der relativ kurze Weg zu Virginias noch- Zuhause wurde schweigend zurückgelegt, und sie kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ironisch die gesamte Situation war. Hier ging sie durch den Wald, Hand in Hand, mit dem Wolf, der ihr den Ring angesteckt hatte, der nicht mehr abgehen würde, und das witzige war; sie wollte gar nicht entkommen.  
  
Die East 81. Straße lag ruhig und gemütlich da, keine von Trollstaub betäubten Passanten lagen am Weg, selbst das rosa Pulver war nirgends mehr zu entdecken.  
  
"Überlass mir das Reden, ja?", flüsterte Virginia Wolf zu, als sie durch die sich knarrend öffnende Haupttür die kleine Lobby des Apartmenthauses betraten.  
  
Will, der schon seit ewigen Zeiten hier angestellte Portier, wandte seinen Blick von der laufenden Lotto-Ziehung - *ein Sechser kann es ohnehin nicht mehr werden, und ohne den komm ich hier nicht raus ...* - zu den beiden Ankömmlingen. Sein Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einem Lächeln und er winkte sie näher.  
  
"Guten Abend", grüßte Virginia höflich und zog Wolf mit sich, der sich auch ein "Abend" abringen konnte.  
  
"Hallo, Virginia! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen ... Nach allem, was da geschehen ist ... Mr. Murray ist hochbesorgt um das Wohlergehen deines Vaters, weißt du. Schon merkwürdig", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort. "Du weißt doch aus erster Hand, wie er ist, dieses Verhalten ist mehr als eigentümlich. Aber das sollte ich vielleicht nicht sagen, was? Haha."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt", antwortete sie etwas abgelenkt. Eigentlich hatte sie eher gehofft, dass sie einfach nur schnell in ihre Wohnung kam und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwand. Dass der alte Will sie so lange aufhalten würde, hatte sie nicht eingeplant. "Ähm, wir müssten kurz ein paar Dinge aus der Wohnung holen, wäre das möglich?"  
  
Will musterte Wolf eindringlich, als hätte er, als Virginia "wir" gesagt hatte, zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine war. Seine ungewöhnlichen Augen wirkten irgendwie beängstigend, obwohl offensichtlich keine Gefahr von ihm ausgehen konnte, wenn er mit Ms. Lewis zusammen war. Seine Kleidung war ebenso ungewöhnlich, irgendwie dunkel bekannt, ohne dass er sie zuordnen konnte. Virginias flehende Augen erweichten letztendlich sein Herz und er nickte Richtung Aufzug.  
  
"Mr. Murray ist außer Haus, er dürfte erst in zwei Stunden zurück sein", meinte Will. "Nachdem die Polizei ihre Durchsuchung fertiggestellt hatte, ließ Mr. Murray die Wohnung versiegeln. Wenn dein Vater zurückkommt, soll er sich bei ihm melden ..." Er dachte nicht mal daran, zu fragen, wo Tonys Aufenthaltsort war, schließlich wollte er nicht in eine Raubgeschichte hineingezogen werden. Dass er hier seiner Tochter unerlaubten Zugang zu der Wohnung gewährte, war genug, doch er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die kleine Virginia gehabt.  
  
"Vielen Dank für Ihr Entgegenkommen", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Portier. "Wir werden nicht lange brauchen." Und damit riss er Virginia mit sich zu dem Aufzug und ließ sie den Knopf drücken - die Technik dieser fremden Welt hatte er noch nicht ganz durchschaut. "Du fährst, ich nehme die Treppe."  
  
"A-aber ..." Virginias noch nicht formulierter Protest stieß nicht auf taube Ohren, sondern auf stumme Wände, da Wolf bereits die Stufen hinauf verschwunden war. *Wenn er hier im 'zehnten Königreich' zurechtkommen will, muss er sich an die Technik gewöhnen ...*  
  
Mit einem leisen 'Kling' öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und gewährte Virginia Zugang. Sie drückte die sieben und sogleich schlossen sich die Türen wieder und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Offensichtlich war die Kabine komplett restauriert worden, denn nicht nur die Knöpfe und Armaturen waren neu, sondern auch die Wände waren frisch tapeziert und der Boden war mit einem dicken Teppich ausgelegt. Nach kurzer Zeit war Virginia in ihrem Stockwerk angekommen, und als die Türen auseinander glitten, war Wolf bereits da und erwartete sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er gerade sieben Etagen nach oben gelaufen war, aber das musste er, sonst wäre er nicht schneller als der Fahrstuhl gewesen.  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst, süße Virginia", wisperte Wolf und lehnte sich näher. "Du mich auch?"  
  
Grinsend trat Virginia auf den Gang und marschierte an ihm vorbei. "Komm schon, Wolf, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." - *An diese ganze Zuwendung könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen ...*  
  
"Huff-puff", murmelte Wolf, kratzte seine Braue in seiner typischen Art, während er noch einen Moment länger auf die sich schließenden Aufzugtüren starrte. Dann wandte er sich blitzschnell um und eilte seiner Verlobten hinterher. "Oh, Virginia, so warte doch auf mich!"  
  
Diese war bereits bei Apartment 17a Nr. 2 angekommen und kramte in ihrer Jäckchentasche nach dem alten Generalschlüssel ihres Vaters - sie wussten ja nicht, ob Mr. Murray vielleicht ein anderes Schloss einbauen hatte lassen, doch bestimmt hatte der Geizhals kein neues gekauft -, als plötzlich in der Nebenwohnung die Tür aufging und Virginias Nachbarin Mrs. Graves und ihr Sohn Eric, der seinen Dackel an der Leine führte, herauskamen. Der Dachshund legte die Ohren an und knurrte, doch ein Blick in Wolfs grün aufblitzende Augen genügte, dass sich das arme Tier winselnd hinter Eric versteckte.  
  
Mrs. Graves nahm Eric an der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Aufzug. "Komm schon, wir müssen uns beeilen ...", murmelte sie, aber eher zu sich selbst. Nach den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen wollte sie nichts mehr mit den Lewis' oder Leuten, die bei ihnen waren, zu tun haben. Wer wusste schon, was dieser verrückte Hausmeister mit den Murrays angestellt hatte, dass sie sich wie willenlose Zombies aufführten?  
  
Eric ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen, warf aber noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg, als er gerade noch mitbekam, wie Virginia ihre Türe aufsperrte und sie und dieser dunkle Mann in der Wohnung verschwanden.  
  
Innerhalb des Apartments sah es ungefähr so aus, wie sie es zuletzt gesehen hatten. Im Wohnzimmer herrschte heilloses Durcheinander, Möbel waren umgeworfen, Bücher lagen verstreut am Boden vermischt mit ziemlich jedem Schrankinhalt.  
  
*Sieht aus, als wäre hier eine Razzia durchgeführt worden ... Warte, das ist ja auch passiert.* Virginia betrachtete den völlig demolierten Staubsauger, der in einer Ecke lag, und seufzte leise. Doch das wurde auf einmal von einem viel lauteren Geräusch ertränkt, das aus der Küche kam.  
  
"Jemine", murmelte Wolf und stieß die Türe vorsichtig auf. Die Aussicht, die sich ihnen präsentierte, war einmalig. Das Linoleum war überflutet von einem Meer aus Bier und zerbrochenem Buntglas, der Kühlschrank stand offen und spuckte manchmal mehr manchmal weniger neue Flaschen aus, die bis an die andere Seite des Raumes geschleudert wurden und dann dort an der Wand zerschellten. "Huff-puff, was für ein Wunsch!"  
  
Virginia konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Einen nie mehr enden wollenden Biervorrat konnte sich auch nur ihr Vater wünschen. *Dabei sollte er doch darauf achten, sich anständig zu ernähren ... Obwohl, die Rippchen hab ja ich ihm ...* Aber für all das war jetzt keine Zeit. Virginia betrat ihr kleines Zimmer und fand dieses ebenso verwüstet vor, wie den Rest der Wohnung.  
  
"Huff-puff, was für ein Durcheinander!", stieß Wolf aus, der direkt hinter seiner Verlobten den Raum betrat. "Bist du sicher, dass du hier irgendetwas findest?"  
  
"Ja, ja, ich hab ein Geheimversteck", murmelte Virginia halb abwesend und suchte nach der richtigen Lade in ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie tastete das Holz ab und fand schließlich was sie suchte, als eine dünne Platte der Schublade nach oben schnappte und einen doppelten Boden enthüllte. Darunter befand sich das Sparbuch, von dem sie gesprochen hatte, genauso wie sie es hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte Virginia das Nötigste zusammengepackt, ein wenig Kleidung, Dokumente, Fotos - *nur wo ist das in diesem doppelten Bilderrahmen?* - und andere Erinnerungsstücke.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug begegneten sie niemandem. Gerade als Virginia den Rufknopf betätigen wollte, zog Wolf sie zum Stiegenabgang und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, damit sie still war. Keine zwei Sekunden später ertönte das wohlbekannte 'Kling' und ein Geräusch, das aufgleitende Türen verursachten. Virginia war so erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr Versteck nicht gefunden worden war, dass sie die leuchtende Glühbirne nicht bemerkt hatte, die angab, dass der Fahrstuhl sogleich in diesem Stockwerk ankommen würde.  
  
Von ihrem im Schatten gelegenen Punkt aus konnte sie erkennen, wie Mr. Murray den Gang entlang Richtung ihres alten Apartments marschierte und dabei irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich her murmelte.  
  
"Lass uns gehen", drängte Wolf und zupfte etwas an ihr, doch Virginia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was der Hausbesitzer dort machte.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden nur kam Mr. Murray wieder zurück, offensichtlich hatte er nur überprüft, ob Tony wieder zurück war.  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem presste sich Virginia enger an die Wand, als er sich ihnen wieder näherte und den Aufzug betrat. Als sich die Türen leise schlossen ließ sie die Luft langsam aus ihren Lungen.  
  
"So ..."  
  
"Tja, huff-puff", sagte Wolf ebenso ziellos. "Was jetzt?"  
  
"Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir das Geld noch nicht anrühren würden", meinte Virginia. "Außerdem ist es ohnehin schon zu spät, die Banken haben längst geschlossen ... Also ..." Der folgende Gedanke, der sich ihr aufdrängte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, aber offensichtlich war es zur Zeit ihre einzige Chance. Deswegen bemühte sie sich um den zuversichtlichsten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie aufbringen konnte, während sie ihren Satz zu Ende sprach. "Also werden wir meiner Großmutter einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Was ist denn, Roland?" Großmutter blickte ihren knurrenden Pudel missbilligend an. "Jetzt hör schon auf! Da ist niemand, den du anknurren müsstest. Hier", sie füllte etwas Champagner in die Hundeschüssel nach, "trink noch etwas, vielleicht bringt dich das wieder zu Vernunft ..." Kopfschüttelnd goss sie den Rest in ihre Flöte und stellte die nun leere Sektflasche zurück auf die Kommode. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen führte sie das Glas schließlich an ihre Lippen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, als auf einmal jemand an ihrer Tür läutete. Vor Schreck spuckte sie den Sekt in hohem Bogen aus und hustete heftig. Roland warf ihr einen 'hab ich doch gleich gesagt'- Blick zu. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass sie schon zuvor genug getrunken hatte. Erneut klingelte es, und mühsam riss Großmutter ihren Blick von dem Hund los.  
  
"Ich komme", rief sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Morgenmantel enger schnallte und zur Tür eilte. "Ich komme ja schon!" - *Wenn das jetzt wieder irgendein Vertreter ist, kann er sich auf was gefasst machen!* Vorm Eingang angekommen richtete sie noch schnell ihre Frisur, ehe sie die Türe öffnete, die Kette ließ sie aber wie immer noch vorgelegt.  
  
"Ich bin's, Großmutter, Virginia", sagte ihre Enkelin und lächelte zögerlich. "Ich ... hab meinen Schlüssel ... vergessen ..."  
  
"Virginia?", fragte Großmutter überrascht zurück. "Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier? Hat dich dein Vater wieder rausgeschmissen?", fuhr sie wie immer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fort, wenn Virginia bei ihr auftauchte. "Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal in nur zwei Wochen!"  
  
"Er hat mich nicht rausgeschmissen, Großmutter", seufzte sie ergeben. "Das weißt du doch ..."  
  
"Warum ... oh, warte, ich lasse dich erst mal rein." Sie schloss die Tür wieder, entfernte die Kette und öffnete dann wieder, um ihre Enkelin hereinzulassen. "Komm rein, du frierst dich ja zu Tode! Und wie du aussiehst! Gibt dir dieser Möchtegern-Schwiegersohn nicht genug zu essen? Viel zu dünn bist du, mein Kind!" Hinter all den gedankenlosen Beleidigungen Tony gegenüber verbarg sich echte Besorgnis. Großmutter fasste Virginias Schultern und wollte sie in das Apartment ziehen, doch sie wollte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
"Das sage ich auch immer", ertönte eine tiefe, und bekannte Stimme, die Großmutter nur zu gut aus ihren Albträumen kannte. "Aber hört jemand auf mich? Neeiiin." Eine kopfschüttelnde, dunkelhaarige Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten in die schwache Gangbeleuchtung.  
  
"Wolf", knurrte Virginia leise. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mich das regeln lassen sollst, oder?"  
  
Großmutter beobachtete mit großen Augen als sich das Verhalten des Unbekannten von mysteriös gefährlich zu geschlagenem Hundebaby verwandelte, als er leise winselte. "Aber sie hat Recht, du bist viel zu dünn. Jetzt musst du sowieso anfangen mehr zu essen, weil ..."  
  
*Irre ich mich, oder ist das tatsächlich der Verrückte, der versucht hat, mich zu ESSEN?!* - "Wer. Ist. Das?", wollte Großmutter ruhig wissen. Viel zu ruhig.  
  
"Das ... ist ... na ja", stammelte Virginia. *Na großartig, genau was mir noch gefehlt hat!* - "Das ist Wolf, er ist ..." Wie sollte sie das formulieren, ohne ihrer Großmutter einen Herzinfarkt zu bereiten?  
  
"... ihr Verlobter", half Wolf grinsend aus und verbeugte sich leicht vor seiner zukünftigen Schwiegeroma. "So wie ich es damals gesagt hab ... nur ein wenig anders ..." Aus seiner Tasche zog er das silbern gerahmte Bild von Virginia und küsste es, dann noch einmal, und ein drittes Mal. Vielleicht brachte es ja Glück.  
  
*Da ist das Bild hin*, dachte Virginia mit einem Seitenblick auf Wolf, doch dann hörte sie jemanden nach Luft schnappen.  
  
"Großmutter!", stieß sie alarmiert aus, als diese gefährlich schwankte und bei der Kommode nahe der Tür nach Halt suchte. *Na ja, sie hat die Neuigkeiten besser aufgenommen, als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Obwohl Wolf nicht so plump hätte vorgehen müssen ...*  
  
"V-v-v ... V-v-v ...", stotterte Großmutter. "Ver ...?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. War das ein Déjà Vu oder war sie in einem sich wiederholenden Traum gefangen?  
  
"'Verlobter' ist wohl das Wort, das du suchst", sprang Wolf wieder ein. "Huff-puff, wir können uns doch duzen, oder? Schließlich gehöre ich bald zur Familie ..."  
  
Das war der letzte Tropfen, den Großmutter gebraucht hatte, und nachdem die beiden Gesichter vor ihren Augen verschwammen und sie in die Dunkelheit eintauchte, fühlte sie nur noch vage, dass sie nicht so hart am Boden landete, wie sie angenommen hatte.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Alle Daten und Angaben in dem ersten Teil sind echt, außer 'Will'. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich einen fest angestellten Portier gibt. Von einer sehr informativen Homepage habe ich Basisinformationen über die Neun Königreiche runtergeladen. Leider widerspricht sich Wolfs Geschichte mit den Fakten aus Buch/Film, obwohl es irgendwie viel mehr Sinn macht. Ich denke, ich werde mich an den Text aus dem Internet halten. Damit kann ich dann auch viel mehr überraschen. 


	2. Schnelle, intensive Nummer an der Wand

2. Eine schnelle, intensive Nummer an der Wand  
  
"Nein!", stöhnte sie und versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen. "B-bitte nicht!" Doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Etwas lag schwer auf ihrer Brust und drückte sie in die Matratze, während das beängstigende Ungeheuer gefährlich knurrte. Dann und wann hörte sie auch ein feuchtes Glitschen und sie konnte beinahe das gnadenlose Aufblitzen von spitzen Reißzähnen in der Sonne sehen, die bei dem Fletschen enthüllt wurden.  
  
Und mit einem Mal lag Großmutter nicht mehr in ihrem Bett, sondern fand sich in sitzender Haltung in der Pfanne wieder, die für den Sonntagsbraten reserviert war. Ihre Kopfhaut juckte von der Unmenge von Trockenkräutern, in denen sie schier gebadet war, und sie musste ein Niesen unterdrücken. Ihre Hände waren fest aneinander gebunden und vor ihren Augen stand Alfred Biolek in einer ansehnlichen, dunkleren Version und schärfte das Tranchiermesser. Irgendwie kam ihr die Situation bekannt vor, und sie kam nicht umhin die Übereinstimmungen ihrer misslichen Lage mit der von Rotkäppchens Großmutter zu vergleichen. Beide hießen sie einfach nur "Großmutter", beide hatten sie eine Enkelin, auf die der böse Wolf scharf war und beide wurden sie von eben dieser Enkelin gerettet ... *Scheinbar hat Virginia ihr Stichwort verpasst ... aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich geknebelt bin.*  
  
Der Wolf befettete jetzt ihre durch das viele Make-up trockene Haut, murmelte etwas von "das macht das ganze besonders knusprig" und langte dann nach dem Hackbeil, da sie ja nicht als Ganzes in den Ofen passen würde.  
  
Angewidert spürte Großmutter wie das klebrige Öl ihre Wange hinunterlief ... und setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei sie Roland jaulend von ihrem Bett beförderte. Mit einer Hand an ihrer Schläfe stöhnte sie ungehalten, als ihr Dackel bellend wieder auf ihr Bett sprang. Es war wohl gestern zu viel des Guten gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie die halbe Nacht von diesem Albtraum verfolgt worden war, nun wurde sie auch noch von einem offensichtlich hyperaktiven Hund brutal aus ihrem - wenn auch nicht erholsamen - Schlaf gerissen, und das bewirkte immer eine schwer wieder loszuwerdende Migräne.  
  
"Jetzt ist es aber genug, Roland!", rügte Großmutter und bedachte den Dachshund mit einem eingeübten einschüchternden Blick. Stirnrunzelnd stellte sie fest, dass sie noch immer ihren Morgenmantel trug, tat das aber mit einem Schulterzucken ab, da sie auch das dem übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum zuschreiben konnte.  
  
Im Vorübergehen warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, ihr Gesicht glich einem getrockneten Pfirsich, doch sie fühlte sich so schön wie bei ihrer Einführung in die Gesellschaft damals im Ritz Carlton. Aber mit ihrem derzeitigen Aussehen würde sie es nicht mal auf ein einziges Cover schaffen - außer vielleicht das des Seniorenblattes.  
  
Bereits als Großmutter auf den Gang hinaus trat, konnte sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass sich noch jemand in ihrer Wohnung befand. "Aber ja, das ist Virginia, sie ist ja gestern gekommen ..." Trotz ihres Schädelbrummens kopfschüttelnd stieß sie die Tür zur Küche auf, aus der ihre Nase den köstlichen Geruch frischer Pfannkuchen, gebratenen Specks und Spiegeleier vernahm. Angewurzelt mit Augen so groß wie Suppenteller stand sie im Türbogen, als sie die Quelle ihres Traumes in ihrer Küche werken sah.  
  
"Jemine!" Wolf fasste sich dramatisch ans Herz, als er sich umdrehte und seine Schwiegeroma sah. "Ich krieg ja fast 'nen Infarkt! Außerdem ist das Frühstück noch nicht fertig ..." Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen sah er davon ab, Großmutter darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie noch immer keine frischen Kräuter und Knoblauch im Haus hatte. *Ein guter Koch muss mit dem zurechtkommen, was er in einer Küche vorfindet!* - "Ach ja, ich hab auch etwas gegen deinen Kater zurechtgezaubert ... Wie wär's mit einer 'Schnellen, intensiven Nummer an der Wand'?"  
  
Großmutter starrte auf das Glas, das ihr Wolf entgegenhielt, dessen Inhalt nach etwas aussah, das sie besser nicht benannte, versuchte krampfhaft, die Worte, die dieser Wüstling da gerade ausgesprochen hatte, wieder zu vergessen und endlich löste sich der gellende Schrei, der in ihrer Kehle brannte.  
  
"Großmutter!" Virginia kam durch das Geschrei angelockt aus dem Gästezimmer gelaufen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon so früh aufwachen würde, nach der Anzahl der leeren Sektflaschen geurteilt, die sich überall in der Wohnung verteilt befanden.  
  
"Virginia!", kreischte Großmutter mit mehr als nur ein wenig Panik in der Stimme. "Was macht dieser Perverse in meiner Küche?" Sie stolperte einige Schritte zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Flurwand anstieß.  
  
"Perverser?", wiederholte Wolf gekränkt. "Ich bin kein Perverser! Das bin ich nicht, Virginia", meinte er noch mal, als seine Verlobte ins Blickfeld kam. "Huff-puff, ich hab ihr doch nur diesen Muntermacher angeboten ... Du weißt schon, die 'Schnelle, intensive-'"  
  
"Wolf!", schnitt Virginia ihn schockiert ab, manchmal war ihr Liebster einfach einen Tick zu naiv. "Das kannst du doch nicht sagen, Himmel! ... Und, Großmutter ... das lässt sich alles ganz einfach erklären, weißt du? Setzen wir uns erst mal, ja?"  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
Weit entfernt, im ewig kalten 8. Königreich, wütete wie immer der eisige Nordwind, peitschte mit dornigen Schlägen durch die Lüfte. Die gesamte Oberfläche war so weit das Auge reichte von Rissen überzogen, und es schien, als würde der Boden jeden Augenblick auseinanderbrechen und heiße Lava herausfließen lassen, aber dem war nicht so.  
  
Der Wind heulte wie ein hungriger Wolf, schleifte die originalen Eisskulpturen zu immer ausgefalleneren und spitzeren Formen, die die Ebene bedeckten und sich durch das beständig unfreundliche Wetter immer wieder veränderten, sodass man schnell die Orientierung verlieren konnte, wenn man sich nach gewissen Eisformen richten wollte.  
  
Menschliche Fußspuren suchte man im Schnee und Eis vergeblich, und auch wenn sich jemand bei diesen Verhältnissen ins Freie wagen sollte, wäre die Evidenz binnen Minuten durch den Wind und den Hagel wieder beseitigt worden.  
  
Nur die zähesten Tiere konnten unter den eisigen Bedingungen überleben, wie wetterfeste Rentiere, Schneehirsche und weiteres Wild. Unterhalb der dicken Eisschicht lebten Marder und Maulwürfe. In dieser Ebene wuchs auch einiges an Grünzeug, das den Pflanzenfressern als Nahrung diente.  
  
Das 8. Königreich war nur von wenigen Menschen bewohnt, die allesamt für ihre recht kühle wenn nicht gar eisige Gastfreundschaft bekannt waren. Die unterirdisch angelegten Iglus, in denen sie lebten, schützten einigermaßen vor der nicht weniger unfreundlichen Witterung des nördlichsten Gebietes der 9 Königreiche.  
  
Einzig eine Konstruktion war überirdisch angelegt, und das war der Palast der Königin, der Ice Queen. Imposant ragte der Bau in der Mitte des Königreichs gen Himmel, durchsichtige Eisspitzen wiesen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und reflektierten die Sonnenstrahlen, die trotz ihrer Intensität, den Schnee niemals zum Schmelzen bringen konnten. Gefährlich geschliffen blitzte der Bau und hielt allein mit seiner grausamen Schönheit ab, sich ihm ohne ernsthafte Selbstmordgedanken zu nähern.  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Ich muss nun wirklich wieder aufbrechen, Wendell", meinte Aschenputtel bedauernd. So lange hatte es gebraucht bis sie ihren Enkelsohn wieder zu Gesicht bekommen hatte nachdem Whitney ... Der Tod ihres Sohnes war einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb sie sich in ihrem Schloss selbst eingesperrt hatte, weshalb sie die ganze Welt ausschließen hatte wollen in ihrem Schmerz, in ihrem Verlust. Doch nun, nachdem sein Mord endlich gerächt worden war, lebte sie wieder, und ihr Sohn lebte in Wendell weiter, er würde einen großartigen Herrscher abgeben, und wenn er einst die Richtige gefunden hätte, dann würde durch seine Nachkommen auch die Linie der Aschenputtel weitergeführt werden. "Mehr als die paar Tage kann ich mein Königreich nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, wie du weißt."  
  
"Ich verstehe, Großmutter", erwiderte Wendell ebenso traurig ob ihres ach so kurzen Aufenthaltes. Er hätte gern mehr erfahren, mehr gelernt von der legendären Aschenputtel, die er Großmutter nennen durfte, er wusste nicht viel über seine Familie väterlicherseits. Doch da der Kontakt jetzt erst mal hergestellt worden war, würde er jetzt nicht mehr so schnell abbrechen.  
  
"Begleite mich zu meiner Kutsche", forderte sie ihn auf und schritt voran, sicher, dass ihr Enkel ihr folgen würde. Ihre berühmten Goldenen Schuhe klapperten schwer auf den edlen Parkettböden.  
  
Wendell lächelte, eilte ihr hinterher und ließ sie, nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte, sich bei ihm einhaken. "Aber selbstverständlich."  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Verdammter Mist, verdammter!", fluchte Tony ungehalten, als er sich ein weiteres Mal verzeichnete. "Ich bin Visionär, kein gottverdammter Grafiker!" Der Entwurf der Spielburg, die er für Prinz Wendell in Angriff nehmen sollte, stellte sich als hartnäckiger heraus als angenommen. Die Ideen waren zwar alle in seinem Kopf, aber leider wollte es sich nicht so aufs Papier bannen lassen.  
  
Außerdem beschäftigte ihn auch noch das, was Wolf zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er und Virginia nach New York zurückgekehrt waren. *Großvater? Was er wohl damit meinte ... Auch wenn die beiden jetzt verlobt sind - was mir wirklich viel zu schnell gegangen ist - kann ich mich nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie und er ... er und sie ... meine kleine, unschuldige Tochter und dieses halbe Tier! Ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen ist, die zwei allein gehen zu lassen?*  
  
"Anthony?", rief eine bekannte Stimme und ließ den Angesprochenen ertappt zusammenfahren. "Jetzt, da meine Großmutter bereits abgereist ist, wollte ich mal sehen, wie's dir so geht ..."  
  
"Prinz", grüßte er automatisch und hängte etwas verspätet ein "Wendell" hinten an, als er sich wie in letzter Zeit häufig daran erinnern musste, dass Schneewittchens Enkel kein Hund mehr war.  
  
Der neue König lächelte gönnerhaft und trat näher an das Schreibpult heran, auf dem aufgebreitet sämtliche Entwürfe lagen. "'Wendell' reicht, Anthony, das ist ein Vorteil eines Valiant ..."  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte er und grinste dämlich.  
  
"Nein, aber du hast eine Sondergenehmigung", lachte Wendell und schlug Tony freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, dass dieser vornüber kippte und dabei das Tintenfass ausleerte, wobei die Farbe nun über das einzige noch unversehrt gebliebene Blatt lief.  
  
"Nein", stöhnte Tony und versuchte mit einem alten Taschentuch zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Leider waren sämtliche Versuche fruchtlos. "Egal, was soll's?", seufzte er schließlich und warf alle Zettel auf einmal in den Müll. "War eh nichts wert ..."  
  
Wendell lächelte mitfühlend. "Was hast du auf dem Herzen, alter Freund?"  
  
"He! Ich bin nicht 'alt', ich bin nur alt genug-" Das war ja wieder typisch. Einmal war er nicht schuld an etwas, wurde es übergangen. Hätte Wendell ihn nicht angestoßen, wäre das nicht passiert. Obwohl er fairerweise zugeben musste, dass die Entwürfe ohnehin in der Rundablage gelandet wären.  
  
"-um Großvater zu werden", unterbrach ihn Wendell.  
  
Tonys Kopf fuhr alarmiert herum und er erkannte in den Augen des Königs ein freundliches Glitzern, das die in seiner Hundform vorherrschende Borniertheit völlig vermisste. "Was? Woher hast du das denn schon wieder? Und was soll es eigentlich bedeuten? Doch nicht etwa, dass Virginia ..."  
  
Wendell nahm an der Wortwahl keinen Anstoß und antwortete einfach, während er sich auf einem leeren Stuhl niederließ. "Doch, deine Tochter ist schwanger. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das Beste ist, solch eine Nachricht von mir zu erhalten, aber du hast ja schon von Wolf einen Hinweis erhalten."  
  
"Virginia ... meine kleine Virginia? Das kann doch nicht, das geht doch nicht ..." Es war der typische Monolog eines Vaters, der nicht einsehen wollte, oder noch nicht konnte, dass sein kleines Mädchen erwachsen geworden war. Sie hatten immer zusammen gewohnt, ihre Verabredungen waren nie was Ernstes, er hatte sich nie Sorgen machen müssen, aber das? Das konnte nicht sein. 'Großvater' hatte er ja noch ignorieren können, aber ... "Woher willst du das eigentlich so genau wissen?", fragte Tony schließlich mit misstrauisch aufblitzenden Augen. Irgendwie schien es doch immer so, als würde er aber auch wirklich alles als Letzter erfahren.  
  
"Nun ja, du weißt ja, Anthony, bei ... der Krönungsfeier, da war ich ... ja noch ein Hund und ..." Wendell strich sich beschämt durch die Haare, wie immer wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass er mehr als eine Woche seines Lebens auf vier Pfoten unterwegs war. "... da hatte ich auch noch meine animalischen Instinkte ..."  
  
"Bitte erspar mir das!", fuhr Tony dazwischen und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Soviel wollte ich sicher nicht hören!"  
  
"Nein, ich meinte, dass Hunde wie auch, sagen wir ... Wölfe ... gewisse Dinge riechen können ... und-"  
  
"-und du hast meine Tochter beschnüffelt?!", rief Tony ungläubig dazwischen.  
  
"Nein!", widersprach Wendell wieder, diesmal augenrollend. "Das musste ich gar nicht. Der Duft einer Schwangeren ist ziemlich ... intensiv."  
  
"Der Duft einer Schwangeren ...", wiederholte Tony wie betäubt. Sollte es tatsächlich stimmen? War sein Täubchen schwanger? Erwartete sie ein ... Junges? Das Wort alleine ließ Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen.  
  
"Jetzt sei nicht so überrascht!", lachte Wendell über Tonys Gesichtsausdruck. "Du musstest doch wissen, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde."  
  
"Eines Tages, ja, aber noch nicht heute!", erwiderte er gereizter als beabsichtigt. Nein, das war alles ein unendlich langer Albtraum. Er lag noch immer in seinem Fernsehsessel ... "Sorry, ich sollte meine Stimmung wohl nicht an dir auslassen, hm?", meinte er schließlich zerknirscht.  
  
Doch Wendell winkte nur ab. "Schon gut, weswegen ich auch gekommen bin ... Nun, ich dachte mir, dass wir doch hier in meinem Schloss feiern könnten. Groß genug ist es ja, den größten Teil der Gästeliste können wir ja von der Krönungsfeier übernehmen, oder wenn ihr es privater wollt, streichen wir ein paar ..."  
  
"Was feiern?", unterbrach Tony mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich zeigte, dass er wieder mal nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte.  
  
"Na, die Hochzeit natürlich! Das wird eine Sensation, zwei der vier Retter der 10 Königreiche gehen den Bund fürs Leben ein!" Wendell strahlte geradezu und war mehr als offensichtlich glücklich für die beiden, obwohl er am Anfang Zweifel gegen den Wolf hatte.  
  
"Musst du mich schon wieder daran erinnern?", knurrte Tony leise und schüttelte dann aber ergeben den Kopf. "Ich werde ohnehin nichts mehr dagegen tun können, oder?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, nein", erwiderte Wendell grinsend.  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Und es soll mich also beruhigen, dass Wolf hier", Großmutter deutete auf den Mann mit dem passenden Namen, "ein verirrter Geistesgestörter war und nicht jemand, auf dessen Speiseplan ich gestanden bin?"  
  
"Kein 'Geistesgestörter', Großmutter", versuchte Virginia Wolfs Knurren zu übertönen. "Wolf hatte nur einen Termin bei Frau Horovitz und hat sich dann im Stockwerk geirrt, und da hat er dich dann gesehen und sich an ein Foto erinnert und ... nicht wahr, Wolf?"  
  
"Ja", bestätigte er seufzend, als er Virginia flehendem Blick nicht mehr standhielt. Obwohl ihm nicht ganz einleuchten wollte, wo denn da der Sinn lag, machte er doch mit. Alles, was sein creamy, dreamy Mädchen wollte. Das nächste Seufzen war anderer Natur.  
  
Großmutters Augenbrauen zogen sich noch mehr zusammen. "Das ist reine Wortklauberei! Geistesgestört ist und bleibt geistesgestört! Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, diesen ... 'Mann' noch länger in meiner Wohnung zu dulden!"  
  
Virginia schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Wie konnte ihre eigenen Großmutter nur so herzlos sein? Sie musste doch jetzt endlich begriffen haben, dass sie Wolf liebte und ihn heiraten wollte. "W-wie kannst du ... nur?", stotterte sie betroffen.  
  
Wolf derweil beäugte das Hackbeil mit dem er einst Virginia begrüßt hatte und wünschte, er hätte Großmutter damals tatsächlich verspeist. Vielleicht hätte er es nicht überlebt, vielleicht wäre Virginia dann noch länger nicht bereit für ihn gewesen, aber ganz sicher hätten sie jetzt nicht hier in der Küche gesessen und sich über seinen Geisteszustand unterhalten - welcher, ganz nebenbei, in hervorragendem Zustand war.  
  
"Aber Virginia, Liebes", säuselte Großmutter dann verwirrt. "Ich meinte doch nur ihn, du kannst natürlich bleiben solange du willst. Das ist doch selbstverständlich." Sie seufzte ungeduldig. "Auch wenn es ein wenig spät dafür ist, kann noch immer etwas aus dir werden. Du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter geerbt - die diese natürlich von mir hatte - und von deinem Vater ... nun, zum Glück hast du von dem nicht so viel bekommen ..."  
  
"Das reicht jetzt!", stieß Wolf aus und sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl krachend hintüber kippte. "Wie kannst du alte Schachtel es nur wagen, die Schönheit meiner Verlobten auf DICH zurückzuführen?! ... Aber egal, das war eher unwichtig. Du hast sie genug beleidigt. Virginia, wir gehen!"  
  
"Oh nein!" Großmutter war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und knallte die flachen Hände auf den Tisch. "Meine Enkelin hat es nicht nötig, sich von so jemandem wie Ihnen herumkommandieren zu lassen! Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar und deutlich-"  
  
"Wolf?" Virginia wirkte in ihrem Stuhl irgendwie immer kleiner. Warum mussten die beiden sich nur so streiten? Sie hatte gehofft, sie würden sich verstehen, sie könnten irgendwann mal eine Familie sein. No such luck. "Lass uns einfach gehen, in Ordnung?" Sie konnte dem Blick ihrer Großmutter nicht begegnen, aus Angst davor, was sie sehen könnte.  
  
"Hä? Aber ja, sicher. Auf geht's." Wolf half Virginia auf, dann holte er die Tasche mit ihren Sachen und danach machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Virginia! Das kannst du nicht machen, bleib hier!" Niemand behandelte Großmutter mit einer solchen Respektlosigkeit. Doch sie sah davon ab, die beiden noch weiter zu verfolgen, und blieb im Gang stehen, wo sie siegessicher die Arme über der Brust verschränkte. "Du wirst schon noch zurückkommen, so wie du es immer getan hast. Genau wie deine Mutter wirst du irgendwann-"  
  
Virginia presste die Nägel in ihre Handflächen, doch sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Wolf, der das mitbekam, flüsterte ein leises "Jemine" und sah, wie seine Verlobte sich blitzartig umdrehte und ihre Großmutter durch den Türbogen mit kalten Augen anblitzte. "Mom ist tot. Sie wird niemals zurückkommen." Damit knallte sie die Tür des Apartments 201 zu, und entkam somit dem Sichtfeld ihrer Großmutter. "Sie wird niemals zurückkommen ..."  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Drusilda, Hazel, namenlose Hexe, Menschenfresser und all ihr anderen ... Bald werdet ihr zurückkehren und mir helfen, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen." Ice Queen lächelte dünn, wobei sich ihre indigofarbenen Lippen nur ein wenig nach oben verzogen. Ihre blassblaue Haut erinnerte an frisches Tauwasser, und ihr Gesicht war von langen, glatten Strähnen weißen Haares umgeben, das ihr beinahe bis zur Hüfte reichte. Trotz der unmenschlichen Temperaturen, die in ihrem Palast herrschten, war sie mit einem enganliegendem schwarzen Body und einer halbdurchsichtigen, bläulich schimmernden Hose, die nur am Bund um ihre Taille und ihren Knöchel eng war, wobei sie ansonsten locker um ihre Beine fiel, relativ spärlich bekleidet. Ihr Mangel an warmer Kleidung lag aller Wahrscheinlichkeit daran, dass sie als Ice Queen nicht nur an die Kälte gewöhnt war, sondern, dass auch Eiswasser durch ihre Venen floss, anstatt des Blutes, und sie dadurch die Kälte nicht als unangenehm, sondern vielmehr als lebensnotwendig ansah. 


	3. Träume sind Negerküsse

3. Träume sind Negerküsse  
  
Es war kurz nach neun Uhr, und der Frühverkehr war rund um den Gramercy Park in vollem Gange. Dennoch war es nicht mit dem Central Park zu vergleichen. Es war weitaus sauberer, keine überfüllten Mülltonnen, die die Umwelt verschandelten, selbst die morgendlichen Jogger und Spaziergänger schienen ausgeglichener zu sein. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch genug, um durch die Bäume zu blinzeln und mit ihren Strahlen die Vögel, die an diesem Morgen noch aktiver schienen, zu wärmen.  
  
Auf einer einfachen Holzbank, die vor einem seichten Teich mitten in der Grünanlage stand, saßen Virginia und Wolf in eine Diskussion vertieft.  
  
"Die Wicked Queen-"  
  
"Nenn sie nicht so!", fuhr Virginia aufgebracht dazwischen, womit sie ihren Verlobten zum Schweigen brachte. "Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann. Wenn sie noch am Leben wäre, würde sie deine Schwiegermutter werden. Und auch wenn die meisten Männer in dieser Welt ihre Schwiegermutter auch so nennen, brauchst du sie noch lange nicht als 'Böse Königin' zu bezeichnen!"  
  
"Jemine, aber sie war doch die Wicked Queen", erwiderte Wolf ein wenig verwirrt. Warum sollte er plötzlich einen anderen Namen verwenden, wenn doch der erste exakt zutraf? Das war doch absolut unlogisch.  
  
"Ja, sie war die Wicked Queen, und das ist genau der Punkt, sie WAR es. Vergangenheit!"  
  
"Huff-puff, Virginia", murmelte Wolf und rückte näher an sein Traummädchen heran, wobei er ihre Hand ergriff. "Die Wi- 'Christine' ist tot. Bist du noch immer nicht darüber hinweg?"  
  
Virginia blickte stumm in Wolfs besorgte Augen, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen ließ. "Doch, Wolf, ich bin darüber 'hinweg', soweit das möglich ist. Und ja, bevor du's wieder erwähnst, ich weiß, dass es mein Schicksal war." Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Blick, der auf den kleinen Teich fiel, wurde wieder trauriger.  
  
"Hm? Was ist?" Wolf neigte den Kopf zur Seite und kratzte seine Braue.  
  
Virginia wirkte vollkommen weggetreten, als sie weitersprach. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich ein eigenes Restaurant eröffnen wollte? So ein kleines, mit selbstkreierten Gerichten ... Wenn ich nur kochen könnte ..."  
  
"Ich kann kochen!", warf Wolf mit stolzgeschwellter Brust ein. Er musste Virginia doch beweisen, dass er trotz der Tatsache, dass sie wegen ihm von ihrer Großmutter vor die Türe geworfen wurden, noch immer ein guter Gefährte war. Und wie ging das besser, als durch das Herausstreichen seiner - wenigen - Talente, die ihm im 10. Königreich nützlich sein konnten?  
  
Virginia wandte sich wieder ihrem Verlobten zu, der ihr jetzt weniger als ein halber Wolf, sonder eher wie ein halber Pfau vorkam. "Ja, das kannst du", antwortete sie langsam und erinnerte sich an die Male, als er ihr sein Können vorgeführt hatte. Wie er den Frühstücksschinken perfekt hinbekommen hatte, dass sogar sie, die Nahrung nur sekundäre Bedeutung zumaß, die erste und wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages nicht ausfallen lassen hatte können. Wie er in Kissing Town die ausgefallensten und leckersten Gerichte erfunden hatte. Oder ... als er ihre Großmutter so exquisit mariniert und gewürzt hatte. "Habe ich mich eigentlich schon bei dir entschuldigt, dass ich dich damals aus dem Fenster geworfen habe?", fragte sie so abrupt, dass Wolf überrumpelt blinzeln musste. "Äh, nein, aber ..."  
  
"Es tut mir so leid." Virginia lehnte sich zu ihrem Verlobten und bedeckte seine Hände mit ihren. "Ich meine, ich hätte ... dich umbringen können", schniefte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Das waren über drei Stockwerke, die du hinuntergeflogen bist ... Was, wenn du dir das Genick gebrochen hättest? Ich wäre schuld gewesen!" Virginia merkte selbst, dass sie etwas ziellos und vor allem gefühlsbeladen plapperte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Schuldgefühle waren plötzlich so übermächtig, dass sie sie einfach zu erdrücken schienen. Und warum sie auf einmal so nah am Wasser gebaut war? *Wahrscheinlich die Hormone - Na, Mahlzeit!*  
  
"Ach Virginia", seufzte Wolf theatralisch. "Es rührt mein Herz, dass du dir solche Sorgen machst, aber das ist unnötig. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alle aus den Neun Königreichen entweder ewig glücklich leben oder durch einen bösen Fluch sterben, oder? Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass jemand durch einen einfachen Unfall gestorben wäre ..."  
  
"Aber wir waren hier, in New York, und damals hätte es mich nicht mal gekümmert ... w-was mit dir pa-passiert ..." Schluchzend schlug sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, um ihre Tränen einigermaßen zu verbergen. "Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch!"  
  
"Jemine! Nicht doch, nicht weinen!", stieß Wolf leicht überfordert aus, als er versuchte seine Verlobte zu trösten, die durch seine mitfühlenden Worte nur noch härter weinte. "Es ist doch alles in-"  
  
"Wag es nicht zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist!", schrie Virginia, riss sich los und sprang von der Bank auf, um sich ein paar Schritte zu entfernen. "Das exakte Gegenteil ist der Fall, verdammt! Nach allem, was wir die letzten zwei Wochen durchmachen mussten, konnte es natürlich nicht damit enden, dass wir glücklich und zufrieden ... Meine Großmutter und ... Und wir ..." Mit großen Augen blickte sie Wolf starr an, als ihr etwas gedämmert war. "... wir können nicht mal mit meinem Vater oder Wendell Kontakt aufnehmen ... wir ..."  
  
"Daran bin ich doch nicht schuld!", rief Wolf empört.  
  
"Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt ..."  
  
"Aber angedeutet!"  
  
Virginia schüttelte den Kopf und brach dann in Gelächter aus. "Das ... das mit uns wird echt nie ... langweilig werden, was?" - *Und das ist auch gut so, ich würde dich nicht anders wollen, Liebling ...*  
  
Wolf runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schräg. *Huff-puff, was hat sie denn jetzt wieder?* Sahen so etwa Stimmungsschwankungen aus? Nun, zumindest weinte sie nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich hab mir gestern Nacht noch mal alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen und ich denke ... Weißt du, Wolf, vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir von hier weggehen würden ..." Virginia sah wieder ganz ernst aus, mit ihrem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und ihren verschränkten Armen. Mit einer zusammengebrochenen Großmutter zwei Zimmer weiter hatte sie die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und abwechselnd den friedlich schlummernden Wolf und das unverhängte Fenster angestarrt. Irgendwann zwischen der dritten und der siebten Sternschnuppe hatte sie erkannt, dass etwas in ihrem Leben fehlte. Und wenn dieses Etwas ihr abging, wie musste es dann erst Wolf gehen?  
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest keine Angst mehr vor dem Wald", erwiderte Wolf grinsend. "Dabei ist es hell und ich bin ja auch noch da ..."  
  
"Nicht der Gramercy Park! Ich meinte ... New York ... an sich ..."  
  
"Du willst, die Stadt verlassen? Aber wohin?"  
  
"Ist das wirklich so schwer zu erraten?", fragte Virginia lächelnd zurück. "Warum denkst du denn, will ich meinen Vater und Wendell erreichen?"  
  
"Meinst du ... willst du ...?" Nach Hause? Er war erst einen Tag hier und schon konnte er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als sofort wieder mit Virginia in sein Märchenland zu reisen. Dorthin, wo er sich auskannte. Dorthin, wo er etwas vollbringen konnte. Dorthin, wo er zu Hause war. Aufgeregt fuhr sich Wolf durch die Haare, hielt dann aber abrupt inne und blickte von seiner sitzenden Position zu seiner Verlobten. "Das ... geht nicht. Das hier ... ist doch deine Heimat und ich will nicht ..." Doch der Wolf konnte sein Argument nicht zu Ende vorbringen, als ihn ein anderes Tier unterbrach.  
  
"Quak-Quaaaak." Der kleine, grüne Frosch erschrak etwas wegen der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm die beiden Menschen schenkten. Verunsichert ließ er das Fliegenfangen sein und hüpfte von der Wasserlilie ins nahegelegene Schilf, um dort Deckung zu finden. Der Mann hatte definitiv nicht nach einem Kostverächter ausgesehen, und wer wusste, ob er nicht auch Froschschenkel begrüßte?  
  
Doch als die letzten Wellen ausgelaufen waren, nachdem der Frosch ins Wasser gesprungen war, reflektierte die Oberfläche nicht mehr den Himmel darüber, sondern das leicht verschwommene Bild eines Mannes mittleren ...  
  
"Dad?", fragte Virginia ungläubig. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. "Dad! Schön, dich zu sehen. Wir haben gerade-"  
  
"Ich kann's mir vorstellen, Virginia", unterbrach ihr Vater sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. "Wo ist Wolf überhaupt?" Von seiner horizontalen Position aus hatte er keinen guten Überblick, und das war etwas Verheerendes. Wenn man den Überblick verlor, dann verlor man die Unschuld seiner Tochter - das hatte ihn das Leben gelehrt.  
  
"Hallo, Tony", rief Wolf da enthusiastisch und legte Virginia von hinten die Arme um die Taille. "Wie geht's? Wie steht's? Warum störst du?"  
  
"Wolf!", zischte Virginia. "Benimm dich!" Und dann wieder an ihren Vater gewandt: "Wie geht's dir?"  
  
Tony grummelte irgendetwas und lächelte seine Tochter dann an. Über die Schwangerschaft von ihr sollte er lieber in aller Ruhe und in aller Zweisamkeit mit ihr sprechen. "Wendell hat freundlicherweise vorgeschlagen, eure ... Hochzeit in seinem Schloss abzuhalten und da dachte ich mir ..."  
  
"Wow, was für ein großzügiges Angebot!", meinte Virginia. *Und auch noch so passend.*  
  
"Ja, wirklich sehr großzügig." Wolf veränderte seine Position, um jetzt über Virginias andere Schulter blicken zu können.  
  
Tony warf seinem Schwiegersohn in spe einen eindringlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Tochter. "Wir dachten, ihr könntet ... Obwohl ihr ja erst so kurz in New York wart ... also ..."  
  
"Liebend gern, Dad", schnitt Virginia ihm das Wort ab. "Schaltet einfach den Spiegel in, sagen wir, zwanzig Minuten ein und wir sind schon da."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du sicher ... Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Zwanzig Minuten brauchen wir von hier zum Central Park. Oh, und lass Wendell schön von uns grüßen, ja?"  
  
"Genau, und den alten Flohsack auch."  
  
"Prinz ist kein 'Flohsack', er ist ein wunderschöner Golden Retriever."  
  
"Ein Golden Retriever, der auch dich in einen Hund verwandeln kann."  
  
"Das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem Flohsack."  
  
"Wenn ihr so weiter macht, seid ihr in zwanzig Minuten sicher nicht im Central Park", drang Tonys Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu den beiden Verlobten durch. "Ich schalt dann mal den Spiegel hier ab ... irgendwie unheimlich ... Wir sehen uns ja dann bald." Und damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen, die Wasseroberfläche klärte sich und spiegelte wieder den strahlend blauen Himmel.  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Eine alte, verschrumpelte Vettel schrie wie am Spieß und schlug wie von Sinnen um sich, um sich aus scheinbar unsichtbaren Fesseln zu befreien. Doch sie war nirgends angekettet, sondern lag auf einem Tisch aus Eis, der nicht mal durch ihre Körperwärme schmelzen wollte. Ihr runzeliges Gesicht war in ungekannten Schmerzen verzerrt, als die Qualen ihren Körper in Blitzen durchzuckten.  
  
"Sei still, namenlose Hexe, du wirst nicht mehr brennen." Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Ice Queen, als sie ihre neue Eroberung betrachtete. Auf den ersten Blick schien sie vielleicht nicht gerade grandios. War sie es nicht gewesen, die sich von zwei einfachen Kindern in den Ofen hatte werfen lassen? Und war sie es nicht gewesen, die einen Knochen für einen Finger gehalten hatte? Nun gut. Das ließ sich alles mit einer einfachen Gleitsichtbrille beheben.  
  
Schlagartig verstummte die Hexe, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihre Umgebung auszumachen. "Wo ... wo bin ich?", krächzte sie heiser. "Und ... wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin deine neue Königin, der du dich unterwerfen wirst", gurrte Ice Queen. "Andernfalls schicke ich dich dorthin, wo du hergekommen bist."  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
Wendell unterdrückte ein Gähnen und widerstand dem Drang seine schmerzenden Schläfen zu massieren.  
  
Nach der Krönungszeremonie hatte sich das Leben als neuer König rasch eingespielt, und Wendell war kaum zum Luftholen gekommen neben allen seinen Pflichten. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er letzte Nacht auch nicht schlafen können - und das obwohl sein Erholungspensum sich ohnehin derart drastisch gekürzt hatte, dass er schon öfters knapp vor dem Gedanken war, sich wieder ein Leben als Hund zu wünschen. Knapp davor, denn Wendell wusste um die Gefährlichkeit unbedacht geäußerter Wünsche aus eigener Erfahrung.  
  
Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass auch ihm einmal eine Traumgestalt erscheinen würde, doch letzte Nacht war es geschehen. Dabei war ja Traumgestalt eigentlich ein Trugname - war sie doch ein Traumstehler gewesen, und ein wunderschöner noch obendrein.  
  
Sie hatte keine Worte mit ihm gesprochen, ihn nur angesehen, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das Zuzwinkern auch nur eingebildet.  
  
Dunkelblonde Haare umrahmten ein engelsgleiches Gesicht aus dem ihm ein Paar blauer Augen entgegenstrahlten. Ein sanftes Lächeln, das um ihre zartrosa Lippen spielte, ließ Gedanken in Wendells Kopf erwachen, die er in seinem 21-jährigen Leben zuvor noch nie gehabt hatte, und wenn doch, so hatte er sie als Prinz nicht haben dürfen.  
  
Der Engel lag auf einer Chaiselonge ausgestreckt, wobei ihr weißes Seiden- und Spitzenkleid in weichen Wellen über den Rand hinunterzuwachsen schien.  
  
Dieser 'Traum' war schön und gut, nur was hatte er zu bedeuten? Und was sollte Wendell unternehmen?  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Auf den ersten Blick habt ihr vielleicht nur eines gemeinsam", sprach Ice Queen Stunden später zu ihrer versammelten neuen Armee. Der Thronsaal war wie das Äußere des Palastes wunderschön und exotisch anzusehen. Stalaktiten hingen von der Decke, Stalagmiten ragten in die Höhe, und machten es den größer Gewachsenen etwas schwierig mühelos umherzuwandern. Die Fensterscheiben, die aussahen, als wären sie aus millimeterdickem Eis gefertigt, waren mit Eisblumen verziert, und nahmen dem Raum seine Härte. Um den Thron auf dem die Königin saß standen jeweils drei Schneedienerinnen, die sie flankierten. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie komplett aus Schnee gefertigt, und ihre Körper gingen in ihre Kleidung über, die überhaupt nur aus einem etwas abstehenden Tüllrock zu bestehen schien. Alle hatten sie dieselbe schulterlange Frisur und den gleichen apathischen Gesichtsausdruck, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Ihr habt alle schmählich versagt. Ob nun an Kinder, oder an sprechenden Katzen ... das sei mal so dahingestellt." Ein missmutiges Raunen ging durch die Reihen und Ice Queen unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Es ging doch nichts über das Erinnern an verpatzte Taten um das Beste in einem Bösewicht heraufzubeschwören. "Aber ihr seid auch alle böse, und ihr seid in mindestens einem Fach unschlagbar. Deswegen habe ich euch zu mir geholt."  
  
"Weswegen?", grollte Menschenfresser, noch immer leicht sensibel ob der Tatsache, dass er sich von einer Katze hatte fressen lassen. Und dann war er plötzlich wieder aufgewacht, an diesem eisig kalten Ort, wo er sich einer unbekannten Frau unterwerfen hatte müssen.  
  
"Nun ja, aus Rache natürlich", erwiderte die Königin lächelnd. "Weswegen sonst? Obwohl ja die Originalpersonen längst verschieden sind, könnt ihr euch ja auch an den Nachkommen rächen. Und dann werden wir die 9 Königreiche neu unter uns aufteilen."  
  
"Toller Plan", schnaubte Drusilda. "Aber wie sollen wir Euch dabei behilflich sein? Hazel und ich sind zwar nicht gestorben, aber mit unserer verlorenen Sehkraft können wir wohl kaum in die Schlacht ziehen, oder?"  
  
"Oh, Drusilda", gurrte Ice Queen mit einem nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel. "Du unterschätzt doch wohl nicht etwa meine Macht, oder?"  
  
"N-nein ..."  
  
"Dann ist es ja gut, denn ich kann dir dein Augenlicht zurückgeben. Dir und deiner Schwester. Möchtest du das?"  
  
"J-ja, Königin."  
  
"Hör auf zu stottern! Das kann ich nicht leiden."  
  
"Ja, Königin", wiederholte Drusilda noch einmal und umfasste die Hand ihrer Schwester fester. Schon seit ewigen Zeiten lebten sie beide in Dunkelheit, und sie konnte die Chance gar nicht gedanklich begreifen, dass sie auf einmal wieder sehen sollte. Nur ganz dunkel erinnerte sie sich an das Gesicht Hazels und an das ihre, aber die, die sie noch liebte, die konnte sie nie vor sich sehen.  
  
"Gut."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Die Schneedienerinnen sehen so aus wie die Schneetänzerinnen aus SM Kaguya Hime.  
  
A/N2: Drusilda und Hazel müssten eigentlich so wie Aschenputtel auch über 200 Jahre alt sein. 


	4. Familienbande

4. Familienbande  
  
Das Wiedersehensfest wurde nur von Tony überschattet, der seine Tochter keine zwei Sekunden aus den Augen ließ, weil er herausfinden wollte, ob sie nun wirklich schwanger war. Und wenn sie es nicht wäre, würde sie es so auf jeden Fall nicht werden.  
  
"Möchtest du etwas, Dad?", fragte Virginia lächelnd. Obwohl es nur knapp ein Tag war, hatte sie ihren Vater vermisst, da sie es einfach nicht gewohnt war, ohne ihn zu sein. Und falls das für eine 21-jährige Frau unpassend war, so war ihr das egal.  
  
"Äh ..." So direkt hatte Tony das Ganze nicht angehen wollen, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit schon mal bot, so sollte er sie auch beim Schopf packen. Also nickte er zögerlich und führte seine Tochter in eine einsame Ecke des Thronsaales, um mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
"Worum geht es?" Es ließ sich an Tonys Gesicht einfach ablesen, dass ihm die Situation äußerst unangenehm war.  
  
Mit abgewandtem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen sammelte sich der ehemalige Hausmeister, um das delikate Thema anzuschneiden. *Ein Baby! Vor zwanzig Jahren hab ich zuletzt ein Baby gesehen ...* - "Nun, es geht um etwas, das Wolf bei Wendells Krönungsfeier gesagt hat, und Wendell selbst hat gestern auch so etwas erwähnt, und da dachte ich mir, ich hole mir mal Bestätigung ...", begann er nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte. Auf ein ermutigendes Nicken seiner Tochter hin, fuhr er fort. "Ich will auch gar nicht mehr um den heißen Brei herumreden, also sag ich's ganz direkt ... Ohne Drumherum, einfach geradeheraus ... Ohne Masche, ohne Schleife, ohne-"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Bist du schwanger?" Jetzt war es heraus, und Tony fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert. Es war gar nicht so schwer gewesen, wie er angenommen hatte.  
  
Virginia hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, ehe sie ihr Gehirn verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort absuchte. Doch schließlich entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit. "Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Wie, du weißt nicht? Wieso wissen es dann alle anderen, nur du nicht?"  
  
"Ich ... habe noch keinen Test gemacht, aber Wolf ist sich sicher. Muss ein Wolfding sein oder so ..." Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, und Virginia hoffte sehnlichst, dass diese Unterhaltung nicht noch peinlicher wurde. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden, oder zutreffender: mit ihrem ersten richtigen Freund im Wald. "Aber der Ring hier ... er singt auch in diese Richtung ..." Damit legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch, der noch keinerlei Zeichen für eine etwaige Schwangerschaft aufwies, und der Ring begann leise von Krippen und Schlafliedern zu summen.  
  
"Na, wenn das nicht besser als jeder Schwangerschaftstest ist", kommentierte Tony trocken, während er noch auf den singenden Verlobungsring starrte, der ihn an die bevorstehende Hochzeit erinnerte. Ohne seinen Blick zu heben fragte er leise. "Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Virginia, die seinem plötzlichen Gedankensprung kurz nicht folgen konnte, rieb noch einmal über ihren Bauch und lächelte. "Ja."  
  
"Und ..." Tony wusste, dass das noch schwieriger werden würde, aber er musste da durch. Virginia war seine Tochter, sein einziges Kind, und ihr Glück stand über seinem. "... liebt er dich auch?" Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und Virginia erblickte nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten zwei Wochen die eiserne Bestimmung, die unter der faulen und gesetzten Schicht schlummerte. "Ich meine, wenn nicht, dann brauchst du nur ein Wort zu sagen ... Wenn er dich nicht 100%ig glücklich macht, dann-"  
  
"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Dad", schnitt ihm seine Tochter das Wort ab. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie zitternd Luft holte und ihn umarmte. "Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy."  
  
Tony stand noch einige Minuten, nachdem Virginia längst wieder bei ihrem Verlobten war, völlig überrumpelt da.  
  
"Na, alles wieder in Ordnung?" Wendell klopfte Tony auf die Schulter, als er ungemerkt angekommen war. "Und wie geht die Planung mit der Hochzeit voran?"  
  
Tony hatte das Spielpark-Projekt zurückgelegt, um bei den Hochzeitvorbereitungen für die Heirat seiner Tochter helfen zu können. Dadurch sollte er ein besseres Gefühl dafür bekommen, dass sein Küken bald eine verheiratete Frau sein würde.  
  
"Gut, gut ... nur mit der Gästeliste bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher ..."  
  
"Wieso denn? Wir können doch dieselbe verwenden wie für meine Krönungsfeier. Das erspart eine Menge Arbeit." Wendell langte nach einer Sektflöte, die ein sich vorbeischlängelnder Kellner auf seinem Tablett anbot.  
  
"Es geht darum: Ich hab mich ein bisschen mit der Geschichte dieses Landes hier beschäftigt - nicht dass ich wieder Julia, den Holzfäller für Rumpelstilzchen halte oder so - und da bin ich über Dornröschen gestolpert."  
  
"Die Geschichte kennt doch jeder, Anthony", erwiderte Wendell. "Dornröschen stach sich an der Spindel und schlief hundert Jahre ... zumindest heißt es so, denn tatsächlich hat sie nach ihrem Einschlafen niemand mehr zu Gesicht bekommen ... Wahrscheinlich können wir sie also nicht einladen."  
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht, Wendell. Ihre Eltern hatten doch alle bis auf eben eine Fee eingeladen, um Dornröschen zu segnen. Und dieser einen alten Schachtel hat das nicht gepasst, sie ist trotzdem aufgetaucht und hat die Party ruiniert, indem sie das Baby verfluchte, erinnerst du dich? Wär ja nicht wirklich so toll, wenn das bei der Hochzeit auch passieren würde, was?"  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen stimmte Wendell zu. "Du hast Recht, Anthony, sehr gut gedacht."  
  
"Und als ich die Liste der Einladungen durchgegangen bin, habe ich gesehen, dass kein einziger Vertreter des 8. Königreichs dabei war ..."  
  
Wendell verschluckte sich an seinem Sekt und hustete kräftig. Hatte er richtig gehört? Hatte Anthony gerade vorgeschlagen, den Vertreter des 8. Königreiches einzuladen? Er brauchte wohl dringend einen HN- und vor allem O-Check. "Was?", krächzte er gerade noch verständlich. "D-du willst die Ice Queen einladen zur Hochzeit deiner Tochter?"  
  
Tony, der den Aufwind nicht ganz verstand, nickte nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Nur weil sie so einen coolen Namen hat, muss das ja wohl noch lange nichts heißen, oder gibt es hier noch mehr solcher Vorurteile wie das mit den Wölfen?"  
  
"Das mit den Wölfen, das war ... Das war etwas ganz anderes. Die Ice Queen ... sie ist böse! Nach dem Tod meiner Schwiegermutter, deiner Frau ... ist sie bestimmt die gefährlichste Person in allen 9 Königreichen. Du kannst sie nicht einfach so einladen!"  
  
"Wieso denn nicht? Was, wenn sie nur eine griesgrämige, alte Frau ist, die nie irgendwohin eingeladen wurde und dann beschlossen hat, einfach immer nur zu Hause zu bleiben? Das Schicksal neigt dazu, sich zu wiederholen, und ich will nicht, dass die Ehe meiner Tochter so verflucht ist ... wie meine das gewesen ist!"  
  
"Wo hast du denn die Weisheit aufgeschnappt? 'Das Schicksal neigt dazu, sich zu wiederholen'?", konnte Wendell nicht anders, als zu fragen.  
  
"Das ist aus ... Ist ja auch egal. So schlimm kann sie doch gar nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, hast du sie schon mal gesehen? Hat sie schon mal jemanden umgebracht? Wurde sie wegen irgendeines Deliktes ins Gefängnis geworfen?"  
  
"Nein", gestand Wendell zögerlich ein. "Aber ..."  
  
"Aber was?"  
  
"Jeder weiß, dass die Ice Queen böse ist, sie ist die eiskalte Königin."  
  
"So wie jeder weiß, dass Wölfe allesamt mörderische Bestien sind? Ich hab mich auch damit anfreunden müssen, dass Wolf nicht das ist, was ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht ist diese Ice Queen gar nicht so schlimm, wer weiß? Wir müssen ihr nur einfach eine Chance geben. Und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, haben wir ja noch die Magische Armbrust des Jägersmannes ..."  
  
Wendell musste widerwillig eingestehen, dass Tony sehr wohl einen Punkt hatte. Seine und auch die Meinung aller anderen Einwohner in Bezug auf die Ice Queen basierte völlig auf Geschichten, die man vom Hörensagen kannte. Niemand hatte sie je von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen, deswegen ließen sich die meisten Theorien einer menschenfressenden Hexe nicht halten.  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Was siehst du, Zigeunerin?"  
  
Wenn es nicht die eisige Kälte gewesen wäre, die der Wahrsagerin einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, dann sicher der Klang der Ice Queen. Doch daran sollte sie sich schnell gewöhnen. Mit steifen Fingern legte sie die Karten neu aus und begann sie zu deuten. Das war das erste Mal, das sie dieser Tätigkeit nachging, nachdem sie vom Jägersmann getötet worden war. Dank der Ice Queen lebte sie wieder und konnte ihre Gemeinschaft rächen.  
  
"Ich sehe große Ziele, große Träume, in deren Verwirklichung Ihr viel Geduld investiert ..."  
  
"Das war mir klar! Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", forderte die Königin ihre Wahrsagerin auf.  
  
"Dazu brauche ich Eure Hand, Königin ..."  
  
Das kalte Gliedmaß versteifte die ohnehin schon arthritisgeplagte Hand der Zigeunerin noch weiter. Die Alte fuhr mit dem krummen Zeigefinger ihrer anderen Hand die verschiedenen Linien auf der Handfläche der Königin nach und erklärte, was sie aus deren Verlauf erkennen konnte. "Ihr habt eine ungewöhnlich lange Lebenslinie und in naher Zukunft werdet Ihr Euch an einer Gabelung entscheiden müssen ... Ich sehe ... nein, mehr sehe ich nicht."  
  
Ice Queen knirschte ungehalten mit den Zähnen. Etwas mehr hatte sie sich schon von dieser Sitzung erhofft. "Dann leg noch einmal die Karten für die allgemeine Zukunft, nicht auf mich spezialisiert."  
  
"Sehr wohl, Königin ...", murmelte die ehemalige Zigeunerkönigin und mischte erneut ihre Karten, die sie anschließend auflegte. "Der Wagen, die Liebenden, der Turm, das Universum und ... der Tod."  
  
"Und? Was bedeutet das alles?" Ice Queen schlug ein Bein über das andere und stützte sich auf dem niedrigen Eistischchen ab, auf dem die Karten aufgebreitet lagen. "Gewinne ich ein Auto? Ziehe ich um? Rede!"  
  
Die Zigeunerin schluckte trocken. Sie konnte die Bedeutung der Karten nicht glauben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendetwas missinterpretiert, aber nein ... "Der Wagen steht für Wandel. Es wird eine Veränderung vorgehen, etwas, das niemand vorhergesehen hatte. Für wen allerdings, das lässt sich nicht sagen. Die Liebenden stehen für Beziehungen, für zukünftige wie für vergangene. Der Turm signalisiert den Umbruch. Das kann jetzt für die Liebenden sein, dass sie sich trennen oder aber es greift auf das Universum vor, welches Vollendung bedeutet. Das würde dann heißen, dass ein Plan nicht vollendet werden kann, da es eine Störquelle gibt, die vielleicht die Liebenden sein können ... Und der Tod steht für Abschluss in jeder Bedeutung, der Abschluss einer Tätigkeit, einer Beziehung, eines Lebens ..."  
  
"Das ist alles noch sehr vage, nicht wahr?", gurrte die Königin, während sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen. "Das nächste Mal will ich Handfesteres, verstanden?"  
  
"Sehr wohl, Königin." Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete die Zigeunerin bis die Ice Queen die vereiste Türe verschlossen hatte. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Karten wegzupacken, und erst als die Tarot-Karten sorgsam blickdicht in einem Säckchen verstaut waren, traute sie sich aufzuatmen. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt, alles auszusprechen, was sie gesehen hatte. Es war so, dass die von ihr verwendete Legeart jeweils eine Karte ausließen und immer die übernächste mit sich kombinieren ließ. Der Wagen, der Turm, der Tod ... Ihr Plan würde scheitern und mit dem Abschluss enden. Die Liebenden, das Universum ... Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass das Paar ein Kind in die Welt setzen würde, das die 10 Königreiche wieder näher bringen würde. Doch ob dieses Kind nun direkt mit der vom Anfang an zum Untergang geweihten Ice Queen zu tun hatte?  
  
~*+^+*~  
  
"Mm! Supergutes Lammfleisch!", meinte Burly und fasste mit seinen ungewaschenen, klobigen Fingern nach einem weiteren Stück Fleisch, das schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, und auf dem mehr Fliegen klebten als Fett.  
  
"Supergutes Lammfleisch!", echote Blabberwort.  
  
"Lecker, lecker", stimmte nun auch Bluebell zu.  
  
Nach und nach leerte sich der überhäufte Tisch der neuen Herrscher des 3. Königreiches, als sich das Mittagessen dem Ende näherte.  
  
Obwohl sich jeder der drei Trolle am liebsten selbst als alleinigen Herrscher gesehen hätte, so waren sie doch klugerweise dazu fähig gewesen, sich auf eine gemeinsame Regentschaft zu einigen, in der jeder das gleiche Mitspracherecht besaß. Denn auch wenn dieses Charakteristika nicht sofort ins Auge sprang, so konnten Trolle auch äußerst scharfsinnig sein, und nachdem ihr Vater von der Wicked Queen so hinterhältig ermordet worden war, mussten sie dafür sorgen, dass ihr Königreich und seine Hinterlassenschaft nicht verkümmerte. Relish sollte stolz auf seine Kinder sein, auch wenn er es nicht mehr erlebte, dass sie etwas vollbrachten, sein Tod würde nicht umsonst gewesen sein.  
  
Die drei Geschwister waren nun völlig auf sich allein gestellt, und sollten sie wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten oder gar ins Gefängnis kommen, würde es niemanden mehr geben, der sie wieder rausholte. Nicht, dass sie es noch einmal darauf anlegen würden, in so eine Situation zu geraten.  
  
Nachdem ihre Mutter sie schon so früh einfach verlassen hatte, hatten sie nur ihren Vater gehabt, den die Aufgabe, drei Trolle großzuziehen, sicher ein wenig überfordert hatte, aber er hatte sein bestes getan.  
  
"He, Burly, glaubst du, dass sie hier heiraten werden?", fragte Blabberwort mit vollem Mund und langte gleichzeitig zu ihrem gefüllten Weinglas.  
  
"Wer?", fragte Burly zurück.  
  
"Na, die Hexe und der Wolf. Denkst du, sie werden uns auch einladen?"  
  
"Fahren wir dann mit unserer besten Kutsche?", wollte Bluebell aufgeregt wissen und vergaß für einen Augenblick das Essen auf - und neben - seinem Teller.  
  
"Wer weiß?", gab Burly seinen Bruder ignorierend zurück.  
  
"Ich will auch mal auf so eine richtig große Festivität!" Sie sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es das schwierigste Fremdwort der gesamten 10 Königreiche. "Und ein Kleid tragen, und dann wäre ich die Ballkönigin und jeder würde mit mir tanzen wollen ..." Blabberworts Augen glänzten als sie die Hände faltete und in ihren Tagträumen versank. "Und der Prinz würde nur Augen für mich haben ..."  
  
"Wendell ist der Prinz, nein, der König sogar", warf Burly ein.  
  
"Warum sollte Wendell nur Augen für dich haben?", wollte Bluebell von seiner Schwester wissen. "Außerdem hast du gar kein Kleid, und wenn, würdest du nicht hineinpassen! Hahargh-" Des jüngsten Trolls Lachanfall wurde von einem gezielt geworfenen Keulenstück im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Halse erstickt.  
  
"Schlucken, Bruder", tadelte Blabberwort, ehe sie auf ihren 'Traumprinzen' zurückkam. "Wendell? Igitt! Da bleib ich doch lieber Jungfer!"  
  
Diese Aussage ließ beide Brüder in Gelächter ausbrechen, und Blabberworts Wangen nahmen das kräftige Orange ihrer Haare an.  
  
"Seid still!", brüllte sie, doch ohne Zweck. Ihre Brüder waren einfach zu dumm. *Mit Intelligenz gebrandmarkt*, dachte sie ironisch. *Was für ein Kreuz.* 


	5. Die Schönste im ganzen Lande

5. Die Schönste im ganzen Lande

Es war angeblich der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben als Virginia Lewis in ihrem Zimmer auf Wendells Schloss stand und ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie trug ein fließend weißes Kleid, das knapp unter ihrer Brust leicht austrat und weich zu Boden fiel. Ihre kurzen Haare hatte sie sorgfältig gestylt, damit ihr keine widerspenstige Strähnen in die Stirn fielen – auch wenn Wolf meinte, dass das besonders süß aussah.

Virginia lächelte sanft bei dem Gedanken an ihren Verlobten beziehungsweise baldigen Ehemann und fuhr zärtlich über ihren Bauch. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, so bald wie möglich zu heiraten, bevor alle wussten, dass sie in Erwartung war. Ihre Ehe sollte so normal wie möglich starten – war doch alles andere schon ungewöhnlich genug. Nicht, dass Virginia etwas an ihrer Vergangenheit ändern würde, auch wenn sie könnte; dafür gefiel ihr das Ergebnis viel zu sehr.

Der Ring an ihrem Finger fing leise an, den Hochzeitsmarsch zu summen, und Virginia musste lachen. Es schien ganz so, als wäre sie nicht die einzige, die es kaum erwarten konnte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ Virginia aus ihren Überlegungen hochschrecken.

"Ja?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wolf hatte innerhalb der letzten Stunde dreiundzwanzig Mal versucht, ihr Kleid noch vor der Trauung zu sehen. Jedes Mal hatte er anders geklopft und seine Stimme verstellt – Virginia musste sich ein weiteres Lachen verkneifen – doch sie hatte ihn noch immer erkannt. Es war herzerweichend, wenn auch ein wenig anstrengend, dass Wolf nicht von ihr getrennt sein wollte.

"Ich bin es", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme durch die Tür, die Virginia sodann als Prinz Wendells identifizierte. "Darf ich eintreten?"

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Virginia, die wirklich nicht mit jemand anderem als Wolf gerechnet hatte. Sie ging zur Tür hinüber und sperrte auf.

Wendell lächelte als er Virginia sah. Er hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Kleid gesehen. "Unbeschreiblich", sagte er leise, ergriff Virginias Hand und küsste sie. "Wolf darf sich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Virginia errötete. "Tja..."

Wendell lachte ob ihrer Verlegenheit und trat durch die Tür. Er schloss wieder ab. "Weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin", meinte er dann wieder etwas ernster. "Die Zeremonie beginnt in zwanzig Minuten."

"Oh", brachte Virginia nur heraus. Sie hatte zuvor noch kein Muffensausen gehabt, aber so langsam begann der Countdown. Sie konnte sich kein Leben ohne Wolf vorstellen, aber ihre Hochzeit war eine große Sache für jedes Mädchen, so war es ihr nicht zu verdenken, dass sie nun etwas nervös war. "Sind alle Gäste da? Hat sich mein Vater schon wieder ein paar Feinde gemacht? Und was ist mit Wolf?" fragte sie rasch nacheinander.

Wendell schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Alles ist perfekt", versicherte er der Braut. "Dein Vater verhält sich vorbildlich und unterhält die Gäste. Und der Bräutigam wartet genauso nervös wie du, dass es endlich losgeht."

Virginia dachte, dass Wolf sich wohl schon auf die Flitterwochen freuen musste, und wurde wieder etwas rot.

* * *

* * *

Dafür, dass Virginia sich so auf die Zeremonie freute, auch wenn sie ein nervöses Flattern im Magen hatte, bekam sie nicht sehr viel davon mit. Sie wusste noch, dass sie in Wolfs Augen versunken war, aber sie konnte nun nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sein Anzug schwarz oder dunkelblau gewesen war, ob seine Haare zurückgegelt waren oder nicht, ob er sich noch einmal rasiert oder aber einen leichten Schatten am Kinn gehabt hatte. Sie war wie hypnotisiert, und wenn Wolfs verträumter Blick irgendeine Aussage machte, dann erging es ihm bei ihr nicht viel besser.

Der Pfarrer stellte die üblichen Fragen, auf die jeweils mit einem kurzen 'ja' geantwortet wurde. Erst als der Bräutigam aufgefordert wurde, die Braut zu küssen, kam Bewegung in die Sache. Die Gäste machten "Ahhh!" und "Ohhh!", aber auch das bekam Virginia nur im Hintergrund mit. Für ein frischverliebtes Pärchen waren sogar ein paar Stunden ohne Kontakt eine Anmaßung, so entwickelte sich das als kurzes Bussi gedachte Abschlusssiegel der Eheschließung kurzerhand zu einem ausgereiften Kuss. Gäste fingen an zu lachen, der Pfarrer räusperte sich umständlich, aber Virginia achtete nicht darauf. Viel zu sehr hatte sie Wolfs Lippen auf den ihren vermisst.

Dann löste sich Wolf ein paar Millimeter von ihr und wisperte: "Ich denke, das sollten wir vielleicht auf später verschieben, oder?"

Als die Welt wieder in Fokus gelangte, wurde Virginia erneut rot. Normalerweise war sie nicht so – exhibitionistisch. Wolf hatte vielleicht seine tierische Seite einmal im Monat, aber sie hatte ihre abenteurerische Hälfte gerade erst entdeckt. Zeit sie zu erforschen würde es später genug geben.

* * *

* * *

"Und?" fragte Tony seine Tochter später beim Empfang.

"Und was?" seufzte Virginia und nippte an ihrem Kindersekt – natürlich ohne Alkohol. Der Ring an ihrem Finger summte immer wieder eine neue Melodie, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, was er jetzt möchte. Es gab einfach zu viele schöne Lieder, die die Gefühle in Virginia widerspiegelten.

Auf ihrem linken Ringfinger steckte nun ein dünner Goldreif, der, sehr zur Freude des Verlobungsringes, nicht magischer Natur war. Er glänzte in der Beleuchtung des Festsaales, und Virginia konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen.

"Wie fühlt man sich als frischverheiratete Ehefrau?" stocherte Tony. Da war ein mildes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht als er seine Tochter – seine schwangere, verheiratete Tochter, erinnerte er sich rasch – betrachtete. In den letzten Monaten war sie so schnell erwachsen geworden. Wolf war ihr erster richtiger Freund, der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes, und jetzt ihr Ehemann. Tony hätte vielleicht etwas an der Reihenfolge geändert – hätten sie mit dem Kinderzeugen nicht auf nach der Heirat warten können? – aber, auch wenn er es nur sehr widerwillig zugab, so freute er sich doch, dass Virginia Wolf gewählt hatte. Er war vielleicht ein halber Wolf, aber er liebte seine Tochter ohne Frage oder Hinterhalte. Er würde gut für sie sein, und auch seine Tochter würde Tonys neuen Schwiegersohn glücklich machen.

"Irgendwie nicht anders als vorher", sagte Virginia. "Vielleicht fühle ich mich ein wenig – ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll – seliger? So, als wäre jetzt alles richtig, verstehst du?"

Tonys Augen verschleierten sich unmerklich. Er verstand nur zu gut. Es musste dasselbe Gefühl der Vollkommenheit und inneren Ruhe sein, das auch er erlebt hatte, als er Christine zur Frau genommen hatte. Aber sie tat nichts mehr zur Sache. Die Ehe seiner Tochter würde, nein, sie konnte gar nicht so enden wie seine. "Ja", sagte er. "Das freut mich für dich."

"Huff-puff", ertönte dann eine neue, altbekannte Stimme. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, müsste ich doch denken, dass du mir meine Braut stehlen möchtest, Tony."

Virginia umarmte ihren Mann, bemerkte nebenbei, dass sein Anzug ein dunkles kastanienbraun war, und lächelte. "Keine Angst. Dad hat mir nur noch einmal seine Glückwünsche ausgerichtet."

Wolf hob eine Braue, dann kratzte er sie mit einer flinken Bewegung. "Wirklich?" fragte er überrascht. "Jemine! Das hätte ich gar nicht mehr von dir erwartet, Tony, auf deine alten Tage!" Er schlug seinem Schwiegervater fest auf den Rücken, was Tony beinahe zum Stolpern brachte. "Dass du dich noch einmal freust, mich in der Familie zu haben! Das erwärmt mein Herz, ja, das tut es." Wolf griff sich aufs Herz und nickte dabei bestätigend.

Dann schlang er einen Arm um Virginias Taille und zog sie davon. "Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich gehen", rief er Tony über seine Schulter zu. "Wir wollen die Hochzeitssuite in Wendells Schloss doch nicht noch länger warten lassen..."

"Aber wir haben doch noch nicht einmal den Kuchen abgeschnitten", hörte Tony seine Tochter schwach einwenden. Der Protest fiel als ebensolcher durch, denn es war zuviel Lachen in Virginias Stimme. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Tonys Gesicht, der einfach ignorierte, was Hochzeitssuite zu bedeuten hatte.

"Huff-puff, Wendell hat doch genügend Angestellte", meinte Wolf. "Soll doch einer von denen den Kuchen aufschneiden."

"Und ich muss auch noch den Brautstrauß werfen!"

Tony sah noch wie Wolf Virginia den Strauß aus der Hand nahm und ihn ohne hinzusehen einfach über seine Schulter warf, wo er in Blabberworts Suppenteller landete.

"Okay, jetzt sind wir fertig", lachte Virginia, und dann waren die beiden auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden.

Ein paar der Gäste waren verwirrt ob des verfrühten Abgangs, andere lächelten gönnerisch, aber die meisten hatten Wolf schon ein wenig kennen gelernt und wussten, wie ungeduldig er sein konnte.

* * *

* * *

Ice Queen beobachtete scheinbar gelangweilt wie das Paar die Halle durch die großen Schwingtüren verließ. Es würde bald soweit sein. Bald würde das alles hier ihr gehören.

Prinz Wendell war sehr eng mit dem frischvermählten Pärchen befreundet. Ice Queen konnte ihr Glück noch immer kaum glauben. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihr die Chance auf ihr neues Königreich regelrecht in den Schoß gelegt würde.

Aber umso besser.

Kühl lächelnd erhob sich die Herrscherin des Achten Königreiches und entschuldigte sich. Ihr neuer Diener, der Menschenfresser, kam mit ihr auf die Beine. Sie verließen die Feierlichkeiten, natürlich nicht ohne sich vom Prinzen zu verabschieden.

* * *

* * *

Virginia und Wolf waren endlich in der Hochzeitssuite angekommen, die eigens für diesen Anlass umgestaltet und getauft worden war. Ihre Hochzeitsreise würde am nächsten Morgen beginnen, und Virginia freute sich schon darauf, Wolfs Heimat kennenzulernen. Jetzt aber freute sie sich auf etwas anderes.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie ein Bett hatten, aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie als Ehepaar alleine waren. Und Virginia wollte, dass alles perfekt wurde. Deswegen ging sie, als Wolf schon die Decken zurückschlug, zu ihrem Spiegel hinüber, um sich noch ein letztes Mal zurechtzumachen.

"Jemine", sagte Wolf als er seine Frau sah. "Was machst du da? Du bist doch sowieso die Schönste von allen. Sogar der Spiegel kann dir das besiegeln."

Virginia lächelte Wolf über ihre Schulter hinweg an. "Ja?" fragte sie. "Ist das denn ein magischer Spiegel?" Sie drehte sich zurück und musterte ihre Reflektion. Sie strahlte richtig, bemerkte sie. Das war es also, was es hieß unter der Schwangerschaft aufzublühen. Oder vielleicht war sie einfach nur so glücklich, dass sie etwas ihrer Freude an ihre Umwelt abgeben wollte.

"Natürlich", flüsterte der Spiegel heiser. "Und Ihr seid tatsächlich die Schönste im ganzen Lande..."

Virginia wurde leicht rot, etwas überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich einen magischen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer hatten. Sie würde ihn wohl noch umdrehen müssen...

Dann berührte Virginias Hand die gläserne Oberfläche. Ein gleißendes Licht erhellte das Schlafgemach für einen Moment. Und dann war Wolf alleine in der Hochzeitssuite.

* * *

* * *

"Willkommen", sagte Ice Queen sanft, "im Achten Königreich."

Virginia blickte auf. Es war kalt, eisigkalt, aber das sollte nicht überraschend sein, da sie sich in einer Art Iglu befand. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie von ihrer Traumhochzeit in einen Albtraum geraten.


End file.
